Modern display technologies have begun to incorporate features to allow stereoscopic (more popularly “3-dimensional,” or “3D”) viewing of images formed for the purpose on the display. Such technologies vary, but can include polarized or alternate-frame sequencing displays requiring a user to wear specialized headgear such as polarized or active shutter glasses. In addition, autostereoscopic technologies such as parallax barrier and lenticular displays, among others, enable 3D viewing without the need for special headgear or glasses. However, each of these technologies are costly and the 3D-enabling components typically must be integrated into the display.